Sirens Bleed Red
by Ember Ashleigh Davis
Summary: Of all the thing's Kenzi has had to face in these last few years this will be the most difficult. People change. People die. AND..The Fae have rule's of their own. There will be some Angst, obviously, Romance, duh, Familial mentions, and Mysteries. This will eventually hit its' M rating so you have been warned.I have chapters stored so hopefully this will move along quite nicely.
1. Farewell

_**Disclaimer**_:

_**Ok let me start by saying that I own not a damn thing connected to Lost Girl because if I did Hale and Kenzi would be End Game and that would be all she wrote. I do however own the idea for this story. And I own all the feels I am feeling right now. S4e11 Just F*ck you.. My heart is still bleeding and this is my only solace.**_

_**A head's up. This started as a sort of fix-it but my mind fought me for its' own thing, so after letting this draft sit and watching S4e13 I have decided on my own course for the rest of the series following that of e11 and while some things may be familiar, know that a lot will not be. Anything that is recognizable is not mine, as you well know.**_

_**I am getting back into the groove of things and hope this helps me out with my other ventures. Feel free to comment or not. This has really torn me up so this was actually really more for me more than everyone else, but I feel like other's might actually enjoy this as well. There will be some Angst, obviously, Romance, duh, Familial mentions, and Mysteries galore. Let me quit talking and let you immerse yourself in my rambling's. **_

_**ENJOY**_.

* * *

Bo gripped her friend as her small hands clenched and clung to the bloody shirt of her lover, small whispering whimpers now the only sound in the room. The raven haired beauty shivered as a cool draft prickled her skin and her body leached what warmth it could from her lifeless love, said condition obviously not stopping him from doing what little he still could for her. It registered lightly as her brain fogged over and finally blanked from Bo's whammy. She felt the shaking sobs against her shoulder and she revealed in it. At least she wasn't alone in her grief. She heard the faint sounds of a phone call.

It was oddly comforting.

"Dyson, come on pick up..Damn it"

...**...**...**...****  
**

"Trick.?. You need to find Dyson and Tamsin. O-ooh. Tell them to get their asses over here. No nothing is alright. I don't think anything's going to be alright ever again."

Silence.

"No. Hale's gone."

Kenzi stirred a little as those words registered in her mind and tried to lift herself up but Bo just held her tighter. Her fingers carding through the bangs stuck against her friends' forehead reassuringly. The touch didn't help, but the added whack of succu-suasion kicked out any fighting she had left in her for the moment. It didn't really matter to her if she was able to move or not anyhow because she was happy to stay where she was, laying with Hale beneath her and consoled by her friend.

She knew.

It wouldn't last.

As she drifted in and out she heard the door slam open and the heavy foot falls that fallowed echo closer as rough breathing and a strangled groan met her ears. The sound reminded her of a saddened sorry puppy and when the murmured words of consolation and pain met her ears as arms encircled, lifted, squeezed and clung with comfort she sobbed unabashedly. Dyson had never been overtly mean to her as others had and as time passed he had taken on a more hands on role of comfort and care with her he didn't really show others, so when she heard the confused babble of Tamsin and Bo, she clung closer to the shifter and felt safe with the knowledge that he would take care of everything.

As the wolf-man buried his face into her neck, his stubble scratching her, she hiccupped and choked on air, reflex making him tighten his hold once again, and before she could stop it a pain-filled squeak left her mouth. Hands loosened and everything got quiet. Tamsin was the one who stepped forward and removed her hands from where they had fallen, lifting her shirt gently to observe the culprit of pain. Bo swore, Dyson hissed in anger, and both growled when Tamsin noted the bruise was still darkening with every second.

"Kenzi we need to clean you up."

"I'm fine Tam-Tam." A croaky sound left her mouth.

"You're really not, Momz. I'm pretty sure Hale was the L.O.V.E of your very short human life, and he is gone. That right there clarifies as not fine all things considered. I may not know what to do in this situation, but I am not gonna let you lie to me or yourself. Hale wouldn't want this and you know it, deep down in there somewhere you know he'd want you to be ok. From the looks of it he did everything a man possibly could to make sure you would be ok, so just let Bo and I take care of you while Dyson gets you something to wear and cleans up. Ok. You take care of us all the time Momma Bear," Tamsin tried on a small unsure smile," let us take care of you, because we all know you really need it right now."

A watery sigh and affirmative nod was all the Valkyrie was granted, as the woman who raised her in the beginning of her last life cycle fell into a snotty, blubbering mess once again. It hurt everyone standing in that room to know that not even three feet away a man known as a , best friend, comrade, and lover was laying cold and lifeless on the floor. All of them saddened by the loss, but feeling differently all the same. A lover lost and alone, vengeful and full of pain. A comrade confused and longing to make things right. Two whose pain echoed out into the ether, one for a dear friend lost, the other for a friends love loss. It circled back and around again and again, hitting them each with every breath. They would never let it be however, too many things to be done, and in the case of the fragile human-to be cared for.

A collective breath was held when Kenzi got back on her knee's laying down on her side and traced a pattern across the place a heartbeat not that long ago. Fear grasped them all for just a moment and Tamsin would never mention it to anyone outside of that room. They hoped as eye's wondered and met that Kenzi would be ok and make this easy on them. Her pain and anger was acceptable under the circumstances but they didn't want to see the woman break after everything she had been through already, so they all stopped breathing and listened hard as she began to whisper.

"Hale, Baby, D-man's gonna take you away now. I'm not sure I want him to, cause what if your dad doesn't let me see you again, but I think I have to. And," A head tilted back to look at soft lax features and trailed up to brush across a stubbly jaw. "And, I guess I wanna say what I should have, befoh-before, everything else. I need you to know that I love you too," A choked sob broke out. "That I really wanted to say yes."

Bo flinched.

"I wanted all of that stuff. I wanted to be Mrs., not Ms., William Haley Francois Santiago, and spend the rest of my life being loved and smacking down the most egotistical Siren I had ever met. I wanted to watch Mighty Ducks over and over until you threatened to never talk to me again, just for you to bring me ice-cream and vodka when I had bad cramps and watch it with me anyways. I wanted to be there for you like always when the wolf-man's too busy to listen to you bitch about your dad or hold you while you cry about missing your mom." Blue eyes moved possessively over the corpse and settled right in his face, body leaning forward noses touching. "I wish I could have met your mother. And I really, really hope you know, knew, no know I love, loved you."

A kiss on cold lips.

And.

"I'm sorry for getting you killed baby. I am sososososososo, sorry."

A quick leap and stumble away from her lover left Kenzi with uncoordinated steps and unhindered, blinding tears. She felt an imminent fall coming but fell into the arms of her siren's best-friend, his gruff words of comforting nonsense made her even more dizzy and uncoordinated. She wanted to beg his forgiveness for being an idiot and getting his best-friend killed but she couldn't tell if the words came out right, but she did hear his overabundance of apologetic words for not being there for them.

**...**

Somewhere in her mind she registered she was standing in the bathroom and hoped Dyson wasn't the one stripping her naked to bathe the gore off of her, but in the moment she didn't care. The hand's on her bare skin so different from the ones before. Calloused and impersonal where the others had been soft and worshiping not too awful long ago. Between the dizziness and heart ache she was washed reverently and clumsily clothed with unsure hands and soft whispers. She might have heard Bo's voice for a second there but she wasn't sure. The consciousness came over her all at once when she was laid in her bed and smelled them. The scent of sunshine and sunflowers blending together raping her mind tearing panicked cries from her chest.

She became aware of Tamsin leaning over her trying to tell her something and could smell Bo's peach-lily musk but it didn't distract for long. As sure as she was that she was dying from heart break, she was also just as sure she had cried for hours, the pleading of the women around her falling on deaf ears. Warm arms from out of nowhere enveloped her and a big body settled behind her a while later, a body coiling around hers hushing her as her body thrashed. A strong steady heartbeat became known, and a smell of soggy earth and the windswept wild soothed, low pained conversation was heard and when another set of hands met her face all she knew was the silence and calm of the blessed darkness.

**...**

_Maybe Massimo had come back and taken that bloody sword and ran it through her as well. Maybe she was dead too. She wasn't sure but she figured she had to be dead or Hale wouldn't be staring sadly at her from a yard away. Her hands, clean just a few minutes ago she was sure, were covered in a thick oily substance once again and she felt her heart constrict as she looked down at them._

_Blood._

_ Electric blue met warm chocolate as she reached for him stepping closer in a panic. Her arms outstretched, fingers grabbing on and clenching a thin singlet, bunching the fabric as she pulled him close. The blood smeared all across them and she couldn't understand where all of it was coming from._

_He was fine._

_ He was whole and healthy, and on the right side of sanity, what bit she had left, it whispered he was being too quiet. She clung and buried her body against his ignoring every small sign she was getting in this moment in favor of his embrace. The smell of wood burning and rusty iron making her stomach twist with sick. A small peak out from his chest was all it took to be breathless. Chained in a row right across and in front of her was a group of women, mouths gagged, trying to fight their confinement. A look at Hale held no reaction to the scene and Kenzi shook as his hands grasped her elbows and set her away from him._

_ Tears ran freely as she looked at the women so she wouldn't have to watch Hale push her away. Fighting bonds and twisting to spit out the bits mashed between their teeth, lips and cheeks rubbed raw, they managed to still be alluringly beautiful and wildly hypnotizing. She didn't even understand the hypnotic pull until she was reaching up to one of the three closest to her and pulling the gnarled, bitten piece of wood and leather from her mouth. _

_The deep dark eye's in front of her watching in silence was almost worse than any kind of hurried pleading would have been. Dirty red robes, because gown was just to cruel to use to categorize the threads that barely hung on the women, twisted in the wind and whipped back and forth with loud cracks as Hale walked up behind Kenzi, his hands wrapping around and resting on her abdomen. Soft fingers pressed against bruised flesh, and when Kenzi looked down at the sting she saw something else more intriguing._

_She was standing on nothing but water._

_ Clear sea-foam rushing at her bare toes as waves rushed back and forth out into the ocean. Childlike eye's taking in the woodpiles stacked under the ocean as they rose higher and higher, breaking the surface more and more with each rolling wave. It didn't make sense but fire erupted in a blue-green cadence, crackles and snaps, making her body flinch back into the warm arms around her. Stricken eye's jumped back to the woman in front of her who had grasped her hand and began leading her over to the other two women, her eye's pleading. Hale trailed shuffling along behind her as the sound of scrapping metal shredded her ears, his arms never leaving her waist._

_Freeing the women brought forth a horrific understanding. _

_ The women grabbed hold of each other and looking at the bruised, and bloody flesh as the cuffs clanked together, Kenzi realized she had heard that sound the whole time, since Hale had first hugged her. She twisted and looked at him once again, heart clenching as she saw the iron metal cuffs wrapped around each naked ankle. A soft loving smile reached her sight when she looked back up. A jerk from behind her turning her around to face the other fae._

_And that is what they were._

_Fae._

_Siren._

_ The women in the worn robes had surrounded her, all of them leaning forward for a kiss. Something clicked in her mind but shifted and twisted deep inside her being. A sharp ache in her hand brought her back to the women as they gripped their shackled hands around Kenzi's small ones. They each pursed their ruby red lips and hummed just so, and let out a melodic tone, both sad and sorrowfully painful, that sent everything twisting into a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds that made no sense, just as Hale whispered in her ear._

"_I love you."_

**...**

Black hair matted and sweaty stuck to a pale throat as a woman wailed into the dawn of a new morning and curled into herself. Fragmented thoughts hitting her at once until a soft voice soothed with tone and touch. A soft light welcoming her back into a light doze. Enough kick to the hurt to take the edge off the sting and numb the pain. Not enough to knock her out again but enough to let her breathe in a full cleansing breath. Sitting up Kenzi took a good look around through burning stinging eyes and made a mad dash out of her covers. Her bare feet slapped a beat to the kitchen, her frantic friend's trying to stop her.

Someone bigger stumbled in a step behind Bo and Kenzi just knew it was Dyson as those arms grabbed her once again and kept her from going any farther than the archway of the stairs. She couldn't see him from here, but she half hoped everything had been a horrible fae induced trip from hell and nothing was wrong. That hope crashed and burned when Tamsin came walking into view hands spread in a placating form, tired eye's burning fury and holding sorrow. She couldn't stop the shaking of her head as she tried to twist out of Dyson's grip.

"I...I need to see." tears popped out and slowly made tracks on chapped cheeks as the grip on her waist left and Bo spoke.

"Kenzi?"

"Please?"

"Kenzi he isn't in there."

Turning around she glared at Dyson as his words registered. Her mind catching up and tainting her already foggy and horrible memories of last night. Thinking about it just burned deep in her guts, twisting and singeing the mushy bits as easy as her siren could have flayed your brain. And didn't that just hit her right where it hurt the most. "I need to see. Please. I...I promise I'llll..I'll be ok."

A nod from Dyson had Tamsin and Bo standing to the side as she walked over to the last place she had held her would be-fiancé before he drew his last breath. In a bid for comfort she twisted the ring on her finger with her thumb and crouched down by the dark stain on the floor. Footsteps brought her attention to Bo who stood in front of her on the other side of the smear settling into her own crouch.

"Kenzi I am so, so sorry, but do you remember I called Dyson and Tamsin aft-after you passed out. I didn't really know what to do." She shook her head and whispered just as quietly as she had been. "I tried everything Kenz I promise you I did, but I couldn't risk you. He wouldn't have wanted that" The succubus looked away from her friend to the other two and waited with stilted breath.

"It's ok guys."

"Kenz.?."

Through gritted teeth the normally cheery, sweet woman spoke, "I want that bastard Massimo served up on a silver platter, toes up, entrails out, sliced and diced in cutlets fit for Dahmer." Standing quickly and walking to the counter she grabbed two bottles of wine and twisted the cork out of one with her teeth spitting it out on the floor before taking a huge swig. Swallowing thickly, already tired of the fat tears sliding down her face, she looked over the closest people to what was left of her heart and finished as she headed back to her room.

"I wanted to say yes and be Mrs. Hale Santiago. I wanted two point five kids and a dog name Duke one day in the future. Massimo took the chance of that away from me. I almost think killing him will be too good for him, but I want back the Twig of Zamora. Hale gave it to me to protect me, and I think I'm going to need it in order to help you put an end to this war." Raising her bottle in a wave she finished.

"I am going to drink my wine, pass out drunk, and when I wake, when I wake we're going to jump right on that."

Disappearing up in her room, Kenzi sat in the middle of her bed cocooning herself in her blankets, inhaling what was left of Hale's scent and drank herself into a deep unsatisfying stupor. With each drink of the bitter red she wished for some kind of miracle, a hope of something, anything good coming from this to actually want to live for, because right now she wasn't sure she cared what happened either way.

He was gone.

William Haley Francois Santiago was gone.

**_...Laterthatday..._  
**

A body moved by a best-friend caused pain to spread like lava through those who ached with vengeance. It was a bitter pill swallowed down with acid burning slowly through everyone close. The human they all loved was inconsolable. She wailed in her sleep and drank till she passed out and froze all of them in anger as she withered and shrunk with misery. The hunt came and it wasn't nearly as brutal and bloody as the little woman had hoped. Too many thing's getting in the way of the comfort she truly needed. Perceived betrayals and unthinking words taking their toll.

Massimo was alive, Evony nothing more than a useless skin-bag following behind him terrified in her vulnerability, using Vex, who was all twisted up inside with guilt and sadness, to protect them.

Bo had destroyed everything for her love.

Tamsin burned with fear and anger as Kenzi left.

And Dyson.

Well Dyson came through for his best-friend, and his would-be-widow, his emotions unheard, only voiced with fist's, fangs', claws, and anything else handy. He had lost a good friend and he wouldn't lose the human that connected them all. They had lost Bo to nothing more than pretty words and lies and maybe they had lost the battle, but they're going to win the war.

They all would.

Tamsin was hot for reaping vengeance for the only maternal figure she had ever known and Dyson happily accepted the Valkyrie's help to get back the Twig of Zamora, against Bo's wishes of course, because everyone was aware Bo would come crawling back as usual with penance and pain in her eyes. Trick, who had secreted away the now unclaimed human, had called the only person he trusted to care for the woman and was going to turn both her and the twig over to him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Bittersweet

_**Disclaimer**_:

_**Ok let me start by saying that I own not a damn thing connected to Lost Girl because if I did Hale and Kenzi would be End Game and that would be all she wrote.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

The day was not right, it was too bright and beautiful out, the sunshine beckoning with promise of good fortune and prosperity, just like it had every day since the end of her world. Kenzi sat in the back room of the empty 'Dal' casting glancing at the open door watching the rays of sunlight with dark trepidation. Hiding had never really been her thing, unless it was hiding in plain sight, but she couldn't go back or see anyone right now. The anger had cycled back around again, the stages of grief obviously not following any real pattern for her.

Trick had been unhelpful with anyone considered, but he had offered his assistance for her peace of mind. She talked and bitched and cried and he just made warm tea and served it to her until she fell asleep or reached for a real drink, just to have him smack her hands away, reminding her that she didn't need to drink this sort of pain away. Kenzi had even realized he understood her pain after he shared his loss of Isabeau and the ache he still nursed to this very day. He had also talked her into one of the most questionable decisions she had ever made.

"Hey, Trick?" She waited a minute before getting up and walking into the warmth of light to look for the old guy. Her mind racing with panic as she held herself tight and shouted again.

"Trick.?"

"What's wrong.?" The concern on the short guys face made her feel a bit better as he came walking in from his vault. A small pouch in his hands catching her attention long enough to distract her for a minute.

"What's that?"

"Your goods." He made a gesture at the bar and walked behind the counter placing the bag on its' surface before reaching for some tea to share, casting a cursory glance her way once again. "Are you ok Kenzi, still not feeling very well?"

She stared at the blood king for more than a few seconds before answering as truthfully as she could. "No. I'm not ok. I still feel like the biggest crap-cake this side of the century, but I think I am more terrified about leaving than anything else."

"Have you gotten sick anymore since the last time?"

"Yeah, twice. Why?"

"You haven't had anything to drink at all since you got here?"

The almost accusatory question rankled her last nerve ever so much and only her common courtesy kept her from screaming at him in misplaced rage. She was hurt by the question none the less and felt her poker-face slip into a frown. Pale hands still reached out in front of her to take the small mug held out to her as she answered. "No Trick. No alcohol since I got here. I just think it's everything mixed with the nerves."

He gave a consoling nod.

"I mean don't get me wrong Trickster, I am not afraid of Dad-io but I'm not sure I shouldn't be running for the hills. You know, just hand over that damn Twig of Zamora and hightail it to Timbuktu. Get out of dodge and never come back kind of thing."

Dark eyes observed her from over the rim of a tea mug as lips pursed to blow at the steaming liquid, features contemplative. "There is nothing to be worried about. Regardless of my worries for my wayward granddaughter, you don't need to worry about that anymore, well right now."

"How can you say that?" Ceramic met wood suddenly.

"It's the truth. You have your reasons for staying away and I respect them, but you can't hide here, forever in the backroom, like a cursed specter. You need to get out and being at Bo's is obviously not the right setting for you."

"Yeah, ok, your right. It's just I'm not sure how I am going to handle it all to be honest."

Her body turned away and blue eye's took stock of the pool table across the room remembering game after game shared with a soulful police detective, sabotaging each other's games respectively, and betting everything from shoe laces to tequila. Who ever said it got easier lied, because it still hurt to think about even after the two weeks that had went by. You just learned to live with the pain until you were used to it.

"You'll be fine, Kenzi."

"Is Dys still coming by, ya know before I leave?"

Exasperated words followed. "Of course. He has come by every night since you got here to check up on you, and I'm sure he'll stop by before you leave us for calmer waters."

"What the hell do you mean calmer waters? We have Hale's service tomorrow where I have to pretend that seeing someone I thought was my best-friend and would always have my back doesn't hurt, and I'm expected to stay with the father and sister of the man I loved who, last time I saw them, didn't much care for me. Let alone now that I got their son slash brother killed, and a valuable heirloom almost totally misplaced." The petite woman stood and stalked away from the bar heading towards the pool table, hand trailing against the wood grain and table top.

"Hey, what I mean is Val has done nothing but whisper your praises to her father since your last meeting with them. And whether you believe it or not Sturgis would never completely disregard his son's wants or belittle his honor. You wear his ring proudly and he loved you enough to not only defy his father, which honestly you know he done even before you were a blip on his horizon, but to defy me and his title, as Ashe. He died for you, notice the difference Kenzi. He died **for** you not **because** of you."

"He was turned away he didn't even know what was coming." She quieted to a whisper. "Trick I'm not even sure he heard me. He was bleeding out of his fucking ears. I didn't even realize until I paid attention to the stains on the floor and replayed it all in my head, and believe me I've thought about it often enough."

"Even so, he would have turned and fought just as he had before." He pierced her with a look as he caught her eye. "You're not an idiot, Kenzi. Perhaps that's what you are used to in your world, but here when someone makes a promise of honor, such as a blood oath, or a proposal, we hold up our end of the bargain. He asked you to marry him so he could be there for you, to protect you, and love you. He would have died for you that night regardless. The only way I could see the both of you getting out of that would be to remember and mention that Massimo had the 'Twig', and if you were right about his loss of hearing then that wouldn't have worked anyway."

"That's a lie Trick. Most off the fae I am familiar with, have either reneged or outright double crossed us, no matter the promise."

"Are we over Sturgis and speaking of Vex, now?"

"Trick."

"You knew the Fae you could trust and which ones you shouldn't. Vex, is like the ether. He is neither here nor there, and you know it. He embraces the dark without really believing in it. His decisions are his own but his obligations are complicated. I won't even pretend to understand them, but that shouldn't color your view of Hale or his father."

"Ok. Fine I'm done. I have to pee." Done with this conversation, and ignoring Tricks displeasure with her blunt words, Kenzi drifted over to the bar and grabbed her now cold tea and drank deeply before moving away from the counter again disappearing into the bathrooms in the back.

...

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom Kenzi looked herself over with a critical eye, sadness fading as she hit acceptance at full speed. Hale was gone and he wasn't coming back. It was easy enough to say and understand she knew, but it just wasn't sticking in her mind for very long. The woman looking back at her through the reflective surface scowled at the pale pallor and purple bags weighing her down. She was losing it and for the life of her she just couldn't figure out why.

The nightmares hadn't stopped and even though they weren't really as scary as much as heart wrenching when she woke, she classified them as such. She still hadn't told anyone about them and was really hesitant to do so. Talking to Dyson every night before sleeping helped ease the aching void in her chest but didn't do so much help anywhere else. She still puked every day at least twice before breaking into tears for an hour or two. She still dressed in complete black for mourning, and the only color you saw on her was the light bouncing off her jewelry.

And she still refused to speak to Bo at all.

Her suck-u-fuck friend had decided to continue on this path of destruction and Kenzi wanted no part of it at all. Not this time. She had done enough, lost enough, and dealt with more than she should have. She was ditching this one promise. She didn't care. She was literally sick and tired of everything, and that was bad, because she never gave up. She was Mackenzie Ksenia Malikov, a regal beauty born to wander, or so her father had told her when she was younger, before he had died. Sad thing was she couldn't really remember much about her father, other than that she had his looks, the dark hair and eerie blue eyes, and the odd memory or two of being in his arm's as a fight busted out. The words he spoke, that she could remember, came every now and then when a situation arose that she wasn't sure she could handle.

How she was going to handle this situation was still a big, huge gigantor of a mystery. She wasn't really sure she wanted to stay with the Santiago's, just for protection and stability. The truth being she actually found her panic in the fact that she was more worried about getting too attached to Hale's old home and might never want to leave.

Sturgis had maybe been standoffish at first but she remembered before they had left that last time he had actually said her name without a hint of hostility coloring his words. While Val had been disgusted by her at first, after coming back from the brink of death, she seemed to have lost it. Kenzi wasn't sure what all of it meant but she had already made the decision a few days ago and really bitching and moaning about something that was partially her fault wasn't helping.

She gave herself one last look before tossing her loose hair up into a messy bun high upon her head, and splashed cool water on her face. She cursed herself as straightening up a bit too quickly made her unsteady on her feet and the twisting roiling feeling in her stomach returned full force. Taking a huge gulp of air and gripping the porcelain basin in front of her she hoped it all would pass.

It didn't.

...

Fifteen minutes after disappearing into the loo she came back out to a concerned Dyson and co. standing around looking at her. Embarrassment wouldn't do anything for her already unpleasant features so she just sighed and walked over to the stools by the bar. Trick had already caught her look and handed her another cup of steaming tea to ease her nerves, and Dyson came over to give her a hug. She took notice of Sturgis and Val over his shoulder, and peeped a blonde a few paces behind them.

"Tamsin."

"Hey. How ya feelin', ya know with yacking up your guts and all? Didn't sound too pleasant in there." The Valkyrie just gave a smile and stepped up to steal her from the clutches of the wolf-man for a hug of her own.

Clenched teeth muddled the loud. "Fine."

After that answer everyone began to talk at once, Dyson casting confused eye's her way, sometimes giving the air a concealed sniff-which had actually become a bit of a norm from him when within her company, while Trick talked with the other occupants of the room. Sturgis and Val both seemed rather reluctant to speak with her and she didn't really want to chance a guess as to why, so she just let a comment drop here and there for the sake of propriety. The pouch of 'goods' Trick had referred to earlier passed into Sturgis' palm and an achingly confusing second later was settled into her own.

Nobody said a thing, just continued things as it were.

"How are you really?" Tamsin had sneaked a bit closer and whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine really. I've just not felt real well and all things considered I think we all know why." Her friend/surrogate daughter gave an incredulous look back and snorted.

"Sure, it's plausible."

"Plausible?"

Confusion wasn't good on a weak stomach and overactive nerves. Her hands gripped her belly once again as she stood up away from Tamsin suddenly to head for the toilets, and as she went to take a step she stumbled, leaning into Val as the woman reached out and caught her before she fell. She could have dealt with concerned looks from everyone, but it was a bit distracting to see fear palpable in the eyes of a once bigoted and egotistical father. Trick grabbed a bucket and tossed it to Dyson, who was closer to her now, as they both caught her rapidly whitening face.

Hands rubbed her back as she lurched forward against the outstretched bucket and vomited up stomach acid and soured tea. Tears pricked at her eyes as her body strained to find something else to dispel from her body. One last cough and she was shoving the bucket away from her line of sight and smell, stepping into Tamsin's arms for some girly comfort. The blonde handed her a glass of water and told her to swish and spit it back out, before heading back behind the bar for a bottle of ginger ale.

She heard everyone else making argument's about what could still be ailing her after all this time and making speculations of what fae could harm her from such a distance. It was surreal to see the Zamora patriarch getting heated by the unknown. While Dyson and Trick traded a bit of secreted information and shared a long look at her from where she now sat at a low table. It didn't take much for the small dark woman to have enough and demand that the conspiratorial two speak up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing that we know of."

"Blood king you may be, but don't lie to me."

"He's not. I can smell something...Off, if you will."

"Could it be a poison, Dyson?"

"It's highly doubtful, considering she hasn't left the 'Dal' to ingest or be dosed with anything. She has been here with me in my care the whole time."

"And if you're wrong Blood King, then what?" Everything got tense as Sturgis glared at Trick. Val and Dyson stood watch, observing everything, making their own assumptions, waiting for one of the men to break their stare.

And when that didn't happen Val took on the peace-maker moniker and broke the tense silence. "I suppose it's a human illness then."

"Sure. Or she could just be preggers." All eye's swung to the blonde motor mouth and stuck. She just patted the pale woman's back as she choked on her last sip of ale and gave everyone a disappointed look. Her own baby blues not hiding how stupid she thought everyone of them to be.

Kenzi herself just wiped her mouth and sat stoic still and counted backwards. It couldn't be true, because it just wasn't possible. They had always been very careful when they were together considering they both shared the view that while children weren't all that bad, they just weren't ready for that possible eventuality. They had agreed to protect themselves from that by bringing their own forms of contraceptive to the party. She had brought the old stand by condoms and he brought a more potent cream he insisted was the best protection for her, considering siring a siren child wasn't easy at all from the very beginning to the end.

Or so he had told her.

She only remembered him not having the cream a grand total of twice when they had sex and it was all because it had been quick and unexpected. A spontaneous burst of hormone's from one and then the other respectively, resulting in quickies against a hallway wall and the back room of the 'Dal'. Condoms had been present both times and correctly used like always, but the cream had been non-existent. It shouldn't make that much of a difference.

"What shouldn't?" The sound of Dyson's voice startling her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You said it shouldn't make that much of a difference. What shouldn't?" Trick had picked up the question from the shifter and watched her as she frowned.

"It's just ridiculous, that's what. I mean we used protection every time, we never slipped. I mean even when we didn't have his fae-by deterrent I had condoms. And I am pretty sure we would have noticed if one of the condoms broke. I mean hello..." Her own voice trailed off as she thought back. She had ran out right after their 'Dal' experience because Bo had been calling her name in a panic, and she didn't know what was wrong with her friend. He had tried to talk to her after that but after being interrupted the first few time's she figured he must have just forgotten and that it wasn't all that important.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Big electrified terror filled eyes burned into every person in the room. There were no tears this time just pure blind panic and terror. They could feel it. Five other inhabitants in the bar and not one of them had an idea what to say or do to ease her this time. They all cast each other looks and she just knew Tamsin was tilting her head in confusion. The first to actually move past trying to comprehend the insinuated conclusion was Dyson, whose face lit up with the first real smile she had seen in month's if she was honest, and a look at Tamsin over her shoulder proved she mirrored his look just as perfectly.

In the back of her mind she made a note to inspect that bit of info later.

"You're pregnant." He spoke with thick emotion and a mile wide smile. "Guess that explains why I still smell Hale all over you. Thought I was losing it to be honest." He walked closer and pulled her up into a big warm hug. "Thought maybe you had kept his clothes or something and slept in them. Guess I was wrong, and you know now that I think about it," he took a sniff of her neck, "It's not you that smells like him at all."

Looking up with a calm she didn't fully feel she asked. "What do you mean?"

Dyson was a bit apprehensive as he pulled away. His shoulders slumped for a minute as he gathered his thoughts and weighed his options. Sturgis seemed almost hopeful standing beside Val, who seemed to be trying to keep herself from making a sound with both of her hands covering her mouth, as Kenzi eyed them from her hidden position. Trick just stood off to the side waiting for Dyson to make his statement and let everyone else in on his epiphany.

"It just makes sense that your scent has been different. I thought that it was just because you had been with Hale enough that he had just became a sort of ingrained counterpart, but obviously I was being an idiot." The blonde man took a step back to lean against the pool table a few feet away. "I had ran into this sort of thing before you see. I mean you run into a couple that loves each other enough and who happen to spend a lot of time together and the mixture of hormone's change the scent of both parties. I thought that was all it was. Not at first, mind you, but it is what it is."

"What do you mean not at first?"

"Kenzi, come on, I am a wolf. At first I came to Tam's conclusion, and figured you guys just either weren't aware, or didn't want to say anything yet. After a few weeks and Hale talking about hot compress and 'Mighty Ducks' I figured I was wrong and you guys were just that into each other."

"Why didn't you at least say anything to one of us?"

"You wanted me to walk up and say what. 'Hey, buddy your girl smells a bit too much like you lately, you whipped or just a detained daddy?' Better ,yet 'Hey, Kenz' hope you don't mind me saying, but your starting to smell like you bathe in my buddy, is there any possible way you could have a bun in the oven."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Jackass. That's not what I meant. I want to know when it was you noticed the change and why you didn't say anything to one of us right then."

"Again as I just pointed out, I didn't have a clue as to how you'd want me to bring something like that up." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arm's before continuing, brows furrowed. "As for when I first noticed something was off, I think it was when we were sitting imprisoned waiting for our death sentence."

"What?!"

It wasn't hard to divide the sounds of indignation and complete horror.

Trick and Tamsin managed to sound horrified by the notion she had been mere hours from execution without knowing she had been with child, and Val and Sturgis oddly seemed indignant at the fact they had no clue she had been in so much trouble, and no doubt it was a purposeful oversight on Hale's part. That was just something she knew he would do to keep his privacy and happiness from his family, regardless of how they presented themselves now. Although, at the moment she wondered just how long ago they had changed views and just for a second wondered what they thought about his proposal, and queerly enough wanted to ask. She didn't and might not later, but it didn't actually stop the curiosity brewing in the back of her heart.

If they really had changed views and felt something for her other than disdain and confusion than maybe she could handle being with them until Bo came back to herself and cared enough to do what was right. Then maybe she could handle the very real-and very likely- possibility that she was carrying the first child in the next generation of Clan Zamora. Or maybe it was Santiago. She had never really asked Hale about his cousins and how they were actually related because it had never really seemed all that important. That stung now that she thought about it, because now every little bit of information she got was like water to a thirsting man.

"What's going on here?"

All eye's swung to the entrance before three people marched forwards and half dragged half pulled her into the backroom to grab the rest of her things after giving a cursory glance at her hand that still clutched the bag of Zamora heirlooms. She had just enough time to actually register the hurt on Bo's face as she was ushered away, and couldn't help her own pain at the decision she had made, but stood by her choice none the less. It didn't take long for Dyson, Val, and Tamsin to grab all her things and walk back out as a united front. The succubus hadn't really moved far and just watched with sad eye's as Sturgis gingerly took the small humans arm and led her out with the small following and disappeared.

Out into the new day she went ignoring the queasy feeling in her gut that something had changed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Miracles

_**Disclaimer**_:

_**Ok let me start by saying that I own not a damn thing connected to Lost Girl because if I did Hale and Kenzi would be End Game and that would be all she wrote.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chairs sat lined up in the garden as people arrived to pay respect. Dyson gave a heart wrenching speech and Val shed tears silently as her father made peace with Hale, as everyone present sat saddened by the plea. Tamsin had sat with her for a while holding her hand and letting her squeeze when the thought of anymore tears made her want to scream and kill. The Valkyrie was a solid stone wall standing with her against Bo, who had plead understanding and sorrow for Kenzi and just as quickly been ushered away by some lady knight, making the human sadder than what she had thought possible anymore.

Dyson had come back and found her a few hours later with emotion in his eyes and anger hanging from his claw's, dirty as he was with nothing but torn jeans and blood coating him. She just wrapped him in a hug as she held Hale's fedora knowing he understood how bad today had been. He was there when Sturgis had requested his family physician to check her health. He knew what the Fae had found out and funnily enough he knew what was killing her the most.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant at twenty-three and her child was now fatherless. That was all that kept circulating in her mind as she sat there under the sun being beckoned to say goodbye, ashes, offering, and a well-worn fedora in her eyesight. It sucked and it hurt. It literally burned as she thought about it during the day as she got ready. She hadn't really stopped thinking about since she was told.

The doctor Sturgis had called on had been fairly tolerant of her humanity and seemed nice enough, until he began poking and prodding, asking questions she didn't want to answer. She did, but she hated it. He made her undress and used fancy equipment to find out what her problem was. Her history tampering with fae power hadn't harmed her. She hadn't been poisoned. The fae had no hits or orders be it from the Light or Dark placed on her. She wasn't sick with human ails as far as they could tell.

So they did what she dreaded.

**...**

They made her give a blood sample and pulled up an old tube from a storage freezer and told her to just get dressed and relax while they ran some tests. Kenzi for once did as she was told and leaned against Dyson once he had been allowed back in with the others. Valerie handed her a Cherry Coke and some skittles as Sturgis asked her if she was being treated well.

"I'm fine. Dr. Nughisbaum has checked everything he knows to. He's just got one other idea that could be wrong with me."

"He's proceeding to check for signs of a child then?"

"Yeah."

The tall dark man studied her as she watched him from her leaning position against Dyson, his eye's softening. He was uncomfortable she could tell and he was obviously sending off conflicting emotions because she had seen her buddy sniff and roll his eye's the whole time they had been here. It didn't matter to her right then what he thought about her and Hale. Right now it was all about what he thought about the possible faeby that may be growing in her womb. As she couldn't stare down the doctor since he was preoccupied putting dabs of blood here and there, typing keys and glancing at the computer screens, she just popped some skittle's and the tab on her can to take a swig and waited.

"Did the doctor explain to you what he was actually doing and what it all might mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just," Val stopped for a second to stare at her father and take a glance at her shifting companion before continuing. "I just thought if he didn't, considering he isn't supposed to discuss the use of Zamora Clan blood, it might be a good idea to explain it to you, so you know."

Kenzi straightened up and zeroed in on the doctor taking another swig of her drink. She didn't say anything at first and just ignored the curiosity of her observers to realize that Val meant the blood in the other vile was Hale's and that the doctor was running it against her sample. Wondering what made that so out of bounds she finally spoke up.

"He never told me. Just said he might be taking more blood soon but that I could get dressed."

"He is running your blood to test for pregnancy like your doctors would." Val began and settled into a stool sitting close by to get comfortable as she gave an explanation. "A positive result will have him testing your blood against Hale's to see if you are compatible to carry the child to term. If so he will most likely be taking another sample to scan further to see if the child will take after its' father which honestly almost never happens in human-fae relation's as you've been told already."

Kenzi watched Val try and decide how to turn this topic over and make her point without offending or upsetting her before she broke in herself. "So, he's checking to see if my baby is Hale's and can be carried to term or not?" She said pointing a finger making three heads swivel to find the doctor pulling blood from Hale's sample and furiously typing after a few moments of looking at the screen.

"The question of the possible baby being Hale's was never in question, but yes it seems you are pregnant."

Dyson turned and cut in for hug before she even knew what was happening. "You're pregnant Kenzi." The shifter tilted his head with a small smile. "I mean we already knew, but now we know."

She let it sink in for a moment before the doctor rushed over and began pulling at her sleeve to take another blood sample and placed it into a different vile. She let the thought fester and burn as he placed a bandage on her arm. She even sat patiently as everyone talked to the doctor about the results. However she didn't sit quietly when he ignored her for the Head of Clan Zamora.

"Hello, Doc. Any way you can tell me about how far along I am and the soonest I can have a sonogram?" The doctor stared at her for a moment before glancing at Sturgis' raised eyebrow as he waited for the man to answer her.

"I can answer the first but not the last. It is a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Well let me answer first girl." The esteemed doctor received a low snarl before continuing. "As far as the testing can tell you are 58 days along. As for the sonogram it may not work considering the parentage."

"Wow, you know how many day's exactly, and what do you mean about the sonogram cause last time I knew they worked for humans just the same as they do for you?"

"Yes, and I know they do, but it is the heritage of the Siren that has me conflicted. As the Siren are a finicky bunch from the embryo to the elderly. The heartbeat you will no doubt hear loud and clear, we may even get a glance at some quick jerky movement, but clear pictures are hard to come by if, and it is a pretty big IF to be honest, the child does indeed take genes from the father."

"So, your stalling because my child might, MIGHT, take after Hale? How does that make sense?"

"Listen it's a bit like this, I can do a sonogram now if you like and we can be proven right or wrong right now. Is the child a Siren like its' father or does it take after its' mother? We could wait for the test results from this new tube I have taken and know ahead of time what to look forward to seeing on the screen. In any case I still need to run the test because I need to know if your absorption of fae power has caused any mutation to the baby's genetic wellbeing; or if it is, by chance, a Siren by heritage, any damage to its' power." He gave a pause and a steady glace at everyone in the room. "You decide."

Kenzi didn't care what everyone else wanted. She just hopped down and grabbed her jacket off the bed slinging it on as she addressed everyone. "Ok. Well I say I'll wait for the test to come back. I mean I now know I am pregnant so everything else can come later, right?"

"Yes, . You will have the results within the next forty-eight hours at which time I will do your first prenatal checkup. Anyone you wish can be in attendance as long as the total number of onlookers doesn't exceed seven. That number will never change either, so be sure to remember that when choosing who will be in the room with you at the birth."

"Later, doctor. I will think about that much later."

**...**

Kenzi let Dyson lead her back into the house as the sun began to fade and she knew he was going to take off early to check in with Bo considering the time for the prophesy spoken of was coming in all too soon. She knew Tamsin, Trick, and Dyson had pledged to help her no matter how they felt about everything, and that meant the lady doctor wasn't gonna be too far behind regardless of the Morigan, Massimo, or Vex.

Finding the time to sleep was hard tonight and she had tried her hardest to pass out the minute Dyson left and it just hadn't happened. Kenzi had tried everything but the room she was in was suffocating her so she done what she always use to do when she couldn't handle shit anymore. She tried not to think of it as sneaking out but she couldn't shake the feeling that this is what she was doing. Jacket on, shoes zipped up, and she walked right out of the home with nobody stopping her. She walked until she saw lights everywhere and kept walking until her feet began to hurt and the light's began to flash as the sky lightened with pre-dawn blues.

She realized the emergency room was just in front of her when sirens wailed and an ambulance pulled in to the drive-thru unloading a little kid who was red and sniveling. She winced as she followed the kid before the thought struck her that the child was probably feverish. She figured it didn't look good as the kid was alone, until she saw a well-dressed pair come rushing in, explaining about babysitters and terrible traffic. As she sat down for a second a nurse walked by and asked if she was alright watching as her color faded. Blue-eyes became all too aware as she looked at the nurse, who reached for her as she passed out.

**...**

_She came to looking up at an ice capped cliff as the winds blew, water sloshed, and the sea foam, warm as it was, cradled her. The raven haired beauty was all too aware of the man crouched beside her in chain's, but she tried to ignore him any way's. She wanted to wake up and get back to herself before she was hospitalized and something bad happened to her or her baby. She wanted to wake up and go tell Trick about her pregnancy and these odd dreams._

_ She stood up using the quiet sentinel beside her as a crutch and her hand immediately went to her stomach before she got her footing as she once again looked below her feet at the deep blue sea beneath them. He stood beside her seeking answers for her upset and protective gesture, eye's steadily staring at her hand cradling her no longer bruised stomach. She refused to answer yet and just waited for him to speak, hoping he would, but he never said anything, not ever, not since he had said, 'I love you' ,that first night. He never did anything but follow and stare, catching as she stumbled, or smiling when she was scared. Sadness infused her words as she finally told him what was wrong._

"_I'm pregnant, Hale."_

_ She watched as his eyes blew wide and his chains clanked for no reason. His mouth fell open and he began saying words with no sound, an upheaval of everything he had been wanting to say, she assumed, when he kept going even with no voice. She remembered seeing him like this before when Val had taken his voice and it hadn't freaked her out nearly as much as this dream did._

_ He reached for her hand as his eyes teared up and a frustrated yell tried to make itself heard. It was frustrating for her not to understand and know what he was trying to say. It was terrifying knowing whatever it was he attempted to say was being kept from her ears. The sweet sound of his voice made mute because of her. She watched on in abject misery hoping something would slip out with a sound that she could hear so she could help him. It didn't happen and she wondered for a brief moment if this is what he had felt when she had yelled at him before he died._

_Did he feel confused anguish and hope?_

_Had he for just that one moment wished he could spirit her away and keep them safe from everything forever?_

_Is this where he had wished to take her?_

_ He had seized her wrist in his bound hands suddenly his grip firm and he seemed to be pleading with her before he all of a sudden disappeared. Sheer terror coursed through her when she realized her predicament and she began looking in every direction to ascertain where he had went. The wind began to howl and her hair whipped around her as she turned and twisted in her efforts to find what she had lost, each step leaving behind a sloshing gurgling sound. Her world spun and lightning stuck as the sound of a whistle burned behind her neck. She twisted in her spot, and looked up at the snow covered cliff, only it wasn't snow it was ash._

_ She could see it now, a fire burned a bit away from the edge, it blazed with black smoke circling and coiling along the sky. Her breathe came in fit's as the smoke thickened and blew down towards her. Ashe fell harder and sparks danced along the lightning's edge. Her scream reverberated back, though how she didn't know, as there was nothing for the sound to bounce from. It struck her then as her hand crept down to palm her stomach again._

_All she heard was a wailing shriek as it all went black._

**...**

She awoke to the sound of beeping. Her left hand stung, her throat burned, her heart ached, and she thought for a fleeting moment that someone might be able to actually see her pain in the flesh with how her body felt. Tears fell silently as a nurse responded to her machine's frantic beeping. A nurse which happened to be a him named Owen who asked her to calm down and relax. He went on to say that they had called her boyfriend, and he was on his way to get her.

"What?"

"You had no identification on you miss, we had to check your phone. The last call you made was to Dyson. We made the phone call and he said he would be on his way to get you."

"He is not my boyfriend." She sat up as she glared at the nurse and when the nurse spoke next he was more than understanding and repentant.

"Yes ma'am. We just assumed as he was the most dialed number on your phone."

"Yeah well you know what assuming makes us."

"An ass out of you and me."

The new voice belonged to a woman wearing teal scrubs as opposed to the light blue of the nurse and Kenzi figured this was the Doctor she was assigned for now. The woman was redheaded and freckled and obviously just as hot tempered as her looks. She asked nothing just started checking her out, whipping out her stethoscope and proceeding.

"You may want to close your mouth Owen. It is very unattractive to gawk. Now Miss. NoName is there a reason you came to the hospital without identification and passed out." She looked up for a second. "And please do not lie. If your boyfriend is abusive and you fear for the baby just let me know we can head him off at the door."

"He is not my boyfriend. Dyson is the Godfather to my baby. He is the most called because he was best friends with the baby's father, till he died. He helps keep me going." She didn't really know why she had said that, but it made sense to her.

"What does he do for a living then?"

"HE is a police detective if you must know." Kenzi paused and looked away. "They both were."

The doctor seemed less confrontational and was a bit more sympathetic now. She stopped studying Kenzi just long enough to overlook her file. "My college, Dr. Phelps, he was your on call doctor last night, took the liberty of running tests and taking an ultrasound. It says here, according to the tests, you suffered severe exhaustion from the pregnancy, probably too much puking not enough eating and drinking."

"Yeah I can see that being the issue."

"I know this may seem insensitive but considering the relative time of conception, and the diagnosis, when exactly did the father die?"

Kenzi turned and gave a fierce glare at the doctor before putting herself in check. The woman had just said she didn't mean to be insensitive. She had no idea that her world had been demolished by a fae crazed human bent on vengeance. She would never know that the world might just end before this baby ever got a chance at living. That was just how it was. Impossible to know what was next and terrifying to even think of knowing beforehand.

"He died a few weeks ago. We just had his service yesterday."

"I would say I am sorry for your loss but that won't help you. I only wanted to know because being depressed and pregnant is not a good mix. If you need help then you need to get it before you harm the baby."

"I am depressed, but I can take care of myself just fine. I've been fine this whole time. It is just the last two or three days have been tough."

"I understand that. Now let's move on." The doctor turned a page in the file and continued as if nothing had just happened. "It says here that the ultrasound preformed was inconclusive."

"What?!" The hospital room was suddenly very quiet and still with her outburst.

"Hey, calm down."

"I'm sorry. Just what do you mean inconclusive?"

"It means, Miss?"

"Sorry, it's Kenzi Sharp, just call me Kenzi."

"Well it means that while we did get a heartbeat and witnessed movement, we had no conclusive picture. It's probably a glitch with the equipment, but we still have to let you know considering it was taken while you were unconscious. That being said, do you understand what that means?"

"No!"

"Well it's like this, we took a look to make sure the baby was fine. Most likely the 3d program was used to check for damage to the baby during your fall and while we looked and could tell there was movement, and that the heartbeat was strong and normal, the image was either grainy or wouldn't pixilate."

"Do you think it was a glitch or.."

"I believe it was late, the baby was moving around sensing momma's stress, and Dr. Phelps just got shafted by the baby." Sensing the genuine worry coming from Kenzi the doctor continued. "Look, babies like to play hard to get sometimes. During your next checkup have your doctor give it another check. Most likely you'll get to witness your baby giving the doctor the slip a few times. Other than that I am positive everything is fine."

"Ok, then."

"I do need to ask you some preliminary question's before you can leave ya know considering you couldn't answer before. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

A hand rested on her stomach as the doctor asked her questions and talked to her about what was going to happen next. She didn't think too hard about most of what was being said considering she wouldn't be back here again. Honestly she didn't know why she had even come in here for in the first place. She began to cry as memories surfaced of yesterday.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Looking up Kenzi noticed Dyson standing just inside the room with Tamsin coming up behind him. He looked worried before he assumed his police detective persona and answered the doctor's questions. _Are you Dyson? Are you aware your godchild and its' mother was under duress? And who is this that you brought with you? New partner? Oh. Nice to meet you. Yes, she is fine. It would be advised to check in with her OBGYN as soon as possible. Yes she just need's to sign here and then she may leave._

"You ok Kenz?"

"Yeah, sorry for this."

"Don't be. We needed to talk to you any ways."

"What's going on now, Tam?"

Tamsin shook her head in the negative and helped her get dressed quickly while Dyson talked the doctor into letting him sign her out so they could get her out of there and into her proper doctors care. He was handed the small file on her and given another envelope on top of that before they walked out and to his car.

**...**

After reaching home and jumping out to go in Kenzi was surprised that everyone was waiting for her in the foyer. She didn't have to wait long for Sturgis to jump up and survey her, checking for harm. He gave her a cursory glance as his hands met her shoulders in a firm but warm embrace of affection. Needless to say Val didn't even wait before asking her if she needed anything to which she denied and gave a smile in remorse. She had actually come to like them in the short time she had been here and had no inclination to change her opinion.

"So I am the Godfather am I?"

Blue eyes swung to Dyson and stuck for a moment recalling what she had told the doctor earlier to get her off her back. She found that after a moment of contemplation she thought it was the right thing to do, and she had no reason to take it back. Dyson would forever want to protect her child no matter what. He loved Bo and so he loved her as a sister. He had loved Hale and so he had loved her as a big brother should. Maybe in a life where she and he had never met Bo and Hale, maybe they would have had something, but then truthfully she thinks that would have been a lie, unless in that reality she had been fae. He would love her child all the more fiercely for all that though and she didn't envy the first person who decided to try and harm the baby.

"So you are wolf-man what's it to ya?"

Everyone observed the roguish, wolfish grin stretch across his face and they saw the warmth settle and spread sparks in his eyes. He made no other comments and just smiled as he set the unopened file and folder on the table, and turned to address everyone she had just taken in. Wary eyes watched her as a smile slipped but everyone let it be.

"Bo, what are you doing here?"

The succubus flinched but kept steady eyes on her friend and didn't even seem to notice the man that walked up behind her. Kenzi didn't care. It stung still to watch Bo be so enthralled with her lover when hers was dead. Hell it stung watching Lauren and Dyson getting along in their mutual pain as they watched the same thing she did. Taking a breath Kenzi let the pain splash down and off of her for a minute and allowed herself to feel the attachment to her friend raise to the surface. She wouldn't hug her, not yet, but she would give a small smile and listen to what needed to be said.

"We have had some," She turned brown eyes away to give everyone a glance before continuing. ", information pop up that we didn't really have before."

"Like what?"

Bo didn't look like she really wanted to be the one to say. Looking about she knew that she was the only one that didn't know as of yet and that just vexed her. That word just pissed her off more. Thinking further she was worn out still form her ordeal last night. She didn't have time to stand around waiting to hear news she most likely didn't really want.

"Someone just tell me."

Tamsin had been quite a while and decided to roll her eyes once again in her long suffering of silence and fools. She grabbed the book Trick was holding as he sat next to Sturgis and brought it to Kenzi. She stood beside her and flipped to the right page and let Kenzi read.

_The Warrior shall escape his curse, the Valkyrie shall be reborn_

_The blood of Zamora shall be spilled, the women of the horse shall rise_

_Between the Warrior and The Queen one of the two shall die._

"Who gave you this?"

Bo hesitated before answering. "Lauren found it in the Dark Archives, she was worried and began to look into things to help me as much as she can from where she is."

"Nobody knew about this Kenzi."

"Kenzi if anyone knew of this we would all have known and been on guard before anything happened."

She waited for a minute to let everything being said by Dyson and Tamsin kick in and waited for Bo to try and defend her actions but it never came. The succubus had wrapped Rainer's arms about her and was leaning back to seek comfort. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't look at anyone. She turned the pages and caught a glimpse of something else. Her stomach cramped and her hand went to her baby as she read aloud.

"_One with eyes both brown and blue,_

_One who shifts,_

_A Valkyrie too,_

_One with blood who rules the world,_

_One who sings, his life unfurled,_

_A warrior to be her guide,_

_A healer always by her side."_

She choked half way through and felt her stomach make itself known once again as she raced to the kitchen, as it was closest, so she could puke in the sink. She raised up when she was done and saw everyone had fallowed her into the room. She still wasn't going to cry, not again, not yet. She was tired of crying and she was angry and scared. Her eyes roamed the room and took everyone in. Sturgis was quiet and observant. Val was trying to hold herself back from something, what, Kenzi had no clue. Tamsin had grabbed the file and envelope ripping them open to take a look and was sharing them with Dyson who looked up to catch her eye before she continued on with her gaze. Trick looked worried. Rainer seemed curious and contemplative. And Bo, well she just seemed confused.

"Kenzi?" She looked at Dyson before a bittersweet smile split her face. She knew what he was going to ask. She knew what everyone was going to learn. It made her feel a moment of triumphant hope as she finally let herself believe in her little miracle. She took a deep calming breath and spoke as a small genuine smile lit her face.

"I, Mackenzie Ksenia Malikov am pregnant with Hale's Fae-by."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Faeby

_**Disclaimer**_:

_**Ok let me start by saying that I own not a damn thing connected to Lost Girl because if I did Hale and Kenzi would be End Game and that would be all she wrote.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"_What?"_

"_Congratulations."_

"_Kenzi?"_

Bo was speechless and Kenzi couldn't help but give a laugh at how clueless the succubus was. Then she just felt bad. It wasn't any one thing or the other that did it to her, it just was, so she ignored that feeling. Taking in the glimmering stainless steel appliances and pretty counter tops distracted her for just a moment and she decided she was hungry after all. Well it was to be expected as she had just yakked up her guts again for the umpt-teenth time it seemed.

"Hey, do we have any of that yummy fruit-salad we had yesterday?"

Sturgis looked a little exasperated by her going off track and not truly explaining herself, but still seemed willing to give in and give her what she needed-wanted. "No we did not have any left, however I did have some made up this morning for breakfast since it was the only thing you actually held down yesterday."

"Oh, thanks."

She thought it out as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the plate with wrapped and slightly wilted fruit taunting her. It was probably pretty mean of her to not give some kind of acknowledgement other than surprise or cautions thanks.

"Kenzi, you're pregnant?!"

Looking up from her dish of the day Kenzi regarded Bo with a heavy contemplation.

She wasn't happy with the succubus right now and still didn't know how she felt about everything, but she knew as Bo's first friend in the succubus' admittedly short tragic life, that she maybe sort of owed her an explanation. She took another bite of the yummy fruit-salad and chewed slowly before deciding exactly how she would answer her.

Giving everyone in the room a glance Kenzi finally spoke up. "Uhh, guys can I get a few minutes alone with Bo, we need to talk," Giving Sturgis and Dyson pointed looks she continued. "You guys can take a look at the baby pictures and let the doctor know what happened."

They caught on quickly, and everyone exited the room, other than Tamsin, who still held the file. Kenzi waited for the Valkyrie to speak her mind, but was pleasantly surprised when she only smiled and dropped a blurry little photo on the counter.

The blonde spitfire turned and walked down the hall yelling as she went. "I am taking bets on the sex of the baby at the Dal tonight."

Shaking her head and giving a soft smile, Kenzi took another bite of her food before looking at Bo to find her staring at the photo transfixed.

"Wow, Kenz I…" The succubus just went silent.

"Yeah I know."

"Kenz, why didn't you say anything?"

Her friend was hurt by the imagined slight, but she was more hurt that Bo had just said those words in relation to her, when anytime she really tried to speak to Bo in the last few weeks she was interrupted by some Fae or the other.

That was why she had left in the first place.

It wasn't too hard to imagine the pain she had felt when Massimo had escaped, Vex had taken the druids side, and Bo had gotten married to Rainer. It was a sharp blade, coated in salt, being slowly drug across her already bleeding heart. And really who gets engaged (let alone married) after their best friend loses their would-be- fiancé?

BO that's who.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know until yesterday." She paused to take another bite, glaring down at the rapidly vanishing food. "I was going to tell you until we got interrupted by Rainer and his lady knight."

"I-I'm sorry Kenzi, it's just everything going on has me spinning back and forth."

Kenzi slammed her fork against her plate and then her plate onto the counter for good measure.

"You don't think I'm spinning back and forth going through all this?" The little Russian glared and grabbed the photo from her friend. "Screw you Bo-Bo. My life sucks ass right now." She stared at the little grainy image before continuing on with her train of thought. "Here you are princess Blood-King, daughter of the Biggest Bad of them all, and not one, not two, but three people who love you with everything they have, going to war for you, fighting together to make sure you make it out alive."

She sneered at her friends shock.

"Forgive me if I think your being a big ass baby whining about which toy to take off the damn shelf to play with." She took a breath and returned to the conversation. "I think you need to just get over yourself. You love Dyson, you love Lauren, and you love Rainer cause he's your destiny, well fuck don't you just deserve much better than that?"

"Kenzi, that's not fair."

"Fair." Kenzi stood stoic still and waited for Bo to elaborate, and when she didn't she fumed even more.

"You think Hale dying was fair? You think Nadia dying was fair? Do you think it was fair to Dyson, losing his love for you, and facing the love he once had for Ciara, only to watch her die? Fuck you Bo, life isn't fair, it sucks, but you have to keep going. You walking around wallowing in self-pity won't get you anywhere, and pushing away the people who have been here the longest and loved you through all your shit is just plain stupid on your part."

Bo stood shamed by her friend and looked about ready to break, but Kenzi wasn't going to give in that easily-not yet. "You need to figure out what you want Bo, cause I ain't got the time to try helping you out, just to be left alone again when the shit gets going. I've lost the man that used to sit back in the shadows with me, lost the best-friend I thought I had, and now I am going to be having a child that remind me of both of those realities. Forgive me for not giving a damn about your issues at the moment, and let me make this easier on you, yes I am safe, and no I do not hate you."

Kenzi stormed away from the counter and across the room to distance herself from the sniffling succubus. She couldn't handle this right now. She wanted to be nice, and just forgive Bo, let her back in, maybe go home, but she couldn't. There was a tiny baby growing inside of her that needed her more than Bo ever could and she had to make sure that it would be safe, no matter who it hurt to do so.

"I am so sorry Kenzi. I haven't meant to ignore your feelings or push you away. I just didn't know what to do for you after Hale died."

"I didn't need you to really do anything. I just needed a friend."

"I'm sorry." Bo cried messily.

"I know." Kenzi hugged herself as her friend wept behind her back.

"Can you please forgive me Kenzi? I can't do this without you."

"You're already forgiven." Kenzi heard Bo immediately take a step towards her trying to gauge the truth in her statement. "And yes you can Bo, and you're going to have to, because I can't help you this time. I have a child to think about and no Siren to stitch me up after." She spoke softly and turned back and walked to her friend.

"I love you." The succubus squeezed her in a hug and cried.

"I love you, too." Kenzi tried to put words together, and make what she was about to say simple and sweet, but just didn't know how.

"But?" Bo could feel her hesitation.

"But I think I need to stay here, and you need to figure this out with the three musketeers at your side."

Bo let go of her friend and wiped her tears away. "You're going to stay here?"

"Bo, I am safe here. At the Crack-Shack we tend to get invaded- a lot. I need to be safe right now while I'm toasting this bun in my oven."

Bo frowned.

"You can come by, I mean Dyson and Tam have stopped by to see me every day no matter where I have been at, and I don't think Sturgis would stop you from seeing me." She gave Bo a small hopeful smile. "I mean Fae-by Hale has a big sis in Tam, and the best God-father any child could ask for in Dyson, but she's gonna need her auntie Bo-Bo to show her how to kick ass and take names later."

The succubus perked up. "You think it's a girl?"

"I don't know." Kenzi took a split second to think about it. "We won't know until the baby is born, but I'm all kindsa happy bout that, because I don't really wanna know."

"You don't?" Bo sounded six shades of surprised, but covered it with a smile and watery eyes.

"Nah, I just want it to grow healthy and be happy."

"But if it is a girl?"

"Then we'll get to buy her pretty outfits and do her hair." Kenzi shrugged.

"And if it is a boy?"

"Well, then Dyson gets to buy him shoe's out the wazoo, Tam gets to teach him how to shoot a gun, and you get to teach him how to pick up the ladies the right way."

"Wow." Bo looked a little confused for a moment. "You sound like you want it to be a boy."

Blue eyes studied brown for a minute and Kenzi thought about the insinuation before deciding how to respond. "Hey, now. Don't do that. I didn't mean it like that, but if it is a boy he'll need more attention and shit. Us girls, we get by just fine on our own, its men that need the helping hand and guidance to do right and be good."

"Umm, ok."

The succubus was unconvinced.

"No I mean it. If baby Hale ends up with a penis he's gonna need Dyson to tell him about his dad and be there for him when he gets his first crush, cause I just don't think you and me are gonna cut it. I mean if it's a boy and a Siren like Hale were all in for Hell. No pun intended." Kenzi gave a put-upon look to her friend.

The brunette woman stood off to the side now, trying to find words to voice her question. "So is that why you want to stay here?"

"No, not entirely."

Kenzi was tired of thinking and explaining, but wanted to tell Bo the truth too, she just didn't really know how to say 'yeah, I am only staying cause living with you holds too many dangers and I am way to danger prone right now'.

How do you just say that without sounding like you're pinning blame on someone?

You don't.

She turned away from her friend and grabbed her plate to place it into the sink hoping that doing the inconsequential would give her time to smooth out the wrinkles in this answer.

"Look, it's like this Bo, as long as I am here I am protected and baby Hale has an actual chance of surviving all this shit, cause then you, Tam, Dyson, and Lauren aren't all sidetracked by me. I'll have people here who can protect me while you do your destiny thing, and when it's over you guys can settle your shit and I'll decide what to do from there."

"So, you might come home?"

"Yeah, of course, maybe." She really didn't know how to answer.

"Ok well then I guess I'll get to kicking ass and hurry back, I mean we only have a few days left to come up with a plan."

Kenzi's eyes widened at the thought.

"Speaking of plans, I think I need to hunt down Dyson and Sturgis before they start climbing the walls and making all my decisions for me."

"Yeah that would probably be best."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Coming down the hall to a room that was bustling with excitement was kind of disorienting as she and Bo had been arguing a short while ago.

Walking into the room made her just laugh outright. Dyson, Trick, and Sturgis stood along a low table sipping congratulatory drinks, all of them with varying smiles shifting across their faces, and Tamsin had Val staring at the grainy images under a lamp.

"Probably trying to make sure it wasn't a fault in the machinery after all." Kenzi nudged Bo's shoulder as she pointed them out.

"What are you guys doing?"

Rainer came up to Bo as Kenzi voiced her questioned, and asked the succubus if she was ready to leave as they had things to figure out still, and as much as she tried she couldn't hide the little bit of hurt that spread when Bo nodded.

"We are celebrating the start of a new generation, I'd ask you to join, but then you are carrying the generation we are celebrating, so it's not allowed." Dyson turned around, smug with laughter in his eyes.

"Wolfy, you might not want to tease me, because that is just all kinds of cruel and unusual punishment." She made a pout, and let her eyes tear up, taking pride in her acting ability still being intact after all this time. "I think I might just hop a plane and disappear cause my feelings have been hurt."

She laughed as everyone in the room turned terrified eyes towards her.

She turned off the fake waterworks and walked over to the wolf man and gave him a bit of a hug. "Calm down troops, I was just kidding. I mean I've went this long without the lovely hooch, thanks to Trick. And the doctor yesterday said that the baby was healthy as far as he could tell. I have no intentions of jeopardizing that." She gave everyone a critical eye before continuing on. "So, what kind of questions do I have to answer today?"

"Nothing you don't want to." Dyson gave everyone a threatening glare.

"We just want to know how you are truthfully feeling." Sturgis suddenly seemed ten times bigger then what he truly was.

She took the time to think it out before answering as best as she could without throwing in a little white lie. "I am fine. Still really depressed that someone I really think I could have loved forever had to die. Also really pissed off that my 'someone' had to die for some lame ass prophesy none of us even knew about. But I can also honestly say that I am sort of excited about the baby, now."

Trick looked guilty but decided on intrigue as a sort of icebreaker. "Are you having any weird symptoms?"

She was dumbstruck for all of twenty seconds and looked at Sturgis to weigh in his understanding of the question. The Pombero looked a bit more intrigued about the answer than even Trick did but it was still a confusing question. She hadn't even thought of pregnancy when she had the normal symptoms. How the hell was she to know what 'weird symptoms' included?

"I'm not sure. Just the same old nausea, same old sleeplessness, and same old mood swings." Kenzi answered as she watched Bo give Rainer another nod and step forward.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go, we need to drop by a few places, figure some stuff out." Bo gave everyone apologetic eyes and turned directly to Kenzi. "Can I stop back by later tonight? We can have some girl-time then?" She was hopeful and terrified all at the same time.

Kenzi didn't even bother asking if she could invite anyone into the Santiago Home, since it might very well be her own home for the rest of her life- ya know if she ever decided not to go back to the Crack-Shack and live it up. "Yeah, sure."

While Rainer and Bo made their exit everyone else just drew closer to her and began making inquiries to the previous question.

"Really guys, I don't know what you mean by weird symptoms. Are we talking growing extra limbs, excreting toxic ooze, or something a little more normal?"

Trick is the one that answered. "No nothing so horrendous. It's just that most fae have a sort of special symptom unique to their species. Hale was a Siren, so it says in history that the Siren embryos bring forth visions to the mother."

She perked up at this. "Visions like Dream Visions, or visions like Bam-In-Your-Face-Visions?"

She couldn't help but throw up her hands and imitate what she pictured in her head.

"The visions appear differently to each mother, and differ from child to child." Sturgis was a bit more defensive now.

"What?" Blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"My wife told me that the Siren where a species born out at sea. They adapted to the seclusion by singing, but then, in that time, that was the only way they could communicate or heal." His look was imploring her to read between the lines.

However, she was a bit too uneducated in all things Siren, besides, (A) whistling makes head explode, (B) Whistling makes hangover go away, (C) Whistling can mind control your ass into doing the hokey-pokey, and most importantly, (D) whistling heals the Kenzi to an all new understanding of the phrase –won't even leave a scratch.

"It's like this. The baby can help you see things, or, well, know things. If it is indeed a Siren, and it didn't get shorted by the human half of its' DNA, the Genetic makeup just responds to your deepest wishes and the baby gives you a little push here or there to keep going." Val continued in place of her father. "It is a glorified survival instinct for the children of the Siren."

"What do you mean survival instinct?" Trick asked even more intrigued than he was before, all the guilt clouding him from before overshadowed by something he hadn't ever known before.

Kenzi didn't take offence.

She wanted to know now too.

Val took a decorative bowl from the table and lobbed it over at Tamsin. The quick duck and glare that the battlefield weary woman shot at the young Pombero was comical to say the least.

Val continued on completely unconcerned for her safety. "That was a reflex. The baby's reflex is to ender you to him or her so you don't terminate the pregnancy."

"Why the hell would that be a part of a baby's genetic makeup?" Kenzi was horrified.

"Like I said, the Siren where a race born out at sea, or so my wife said, and it wasn't unheard of for the Siren' to eradicate any danger to themselves, including any children conceived at a time that made them vulnerable to opposing forces or fae." Sturgis seemed a bit conflicted. "From what I was told it was a sort of a fluke that gave the children this shorthanded gift. See, the Siren were close to dying out, much as they are now, and the fates seemed to believe blessing them was the only way to keep the line from dying out."

Kenzi waited for him to finish, but it was taking him a while to spill the syllables from his lips.

He shook his head after he set his drink down and turned back around so he could rest back against the low table he had been standing by. "The tale my wife told me insinuated the fact that it was actually a curse so the mother would feel obligated to keep and care for the child. She said, the truth was a small war broke out among two factions of the family and one sold out the other to foreign men, humans, and among those sold where three sisters bound for slavery upon an old ship."

She stood froze to the floor and began immersing herself into each little dream she had been subjected to since Hale's passing.

"As the war imploded around those left, it abandoned them to infertility with others of their kind, they had to turn to mating with other fae in order to continue and even then it was not always possible for each pregnancy to result in a Siren. Those women on the ship made it to shore unchained, and unbound, finding their way to other fae seeking refuge. As far as my records show they were all taken in by a Head of the clan Zamora, and as a gift for his uncharacteristic act of kindness they granted him a blessed twig they swore would protect his kin from then onward."

"The twig of Zamora was actually a gift form Hale's mom to you then?" Kenzi inserted into the monologue .

Sturgis gave a huff and a roll of his eyes. "No, it was a gift from the Siren to the Pombero."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with the baby-vision-thing?" She gave everyone a searching look.

"It's like this. Those sisters gave the twig as a gift, but their estranged family wasn't happy with that so they sent a curse for them." Val stepped back in with the explanation. "Assuming that the sisters three would marry into and sire Pombero ilk they cursed them never to be able to hold the magic of that gift, even if it was freely given."

"That wouldn't actually happen until I married their mother, but the curse the family laid made the fates angry and so they cursed all of them with the visions of their children, bringing forth their darkest wishes and deepest nightmares. The children born as Siren would then become the whole world to the mother, her own well-being no longer a factor. The magic used for such a curse has slowly lost its potency as the years wear on, as you can tell from how few Siren live today." Sturgis concluded with a deep frown upon his brow.

Kenzi just stood there for a while and absorbed the imagery and information. It was surreal how she had a pretty good idea what those women looked like and how deceivingly innocent they had looked when she had first saw them. Innocent was what they seemed to be too, but she didn't get the rest of the dream.

Vision.

Dream Vision?

Vision Dream?

"If I said I have dreamt of Hale bound to the sea, complete with iron shackles, with a trio of bound and gagged women across from him, would you say that was a dream or a vision?" Blue eyes peered skittishly from person to person.

Dyson's grimacing smile from earlier turned straight down into a heavy frown, while Sturgis seemed to lose all air in his lungs with a resounding whoosh.

…_**..**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I just moved and had to get everything resituated. Hope you guys enjoy this. The next instalment shall be up sometime within the next two weeks, so keep an eye out for that, and don't forget to drop a line. ^_^ Ember Ashleigh Davis**_


End file.
